Loving you is easy
by Nebiza
Summary: My first fanfic ever! My friend, xNomii, and I, had little writing-challenges and this is the outcome! Short stories with various couples and themes. check the autor's note for more info. The pairing you see beneath is from the last-added chapter!
1. Out on the quidditchfield

**So, This is my first fanfic ever! :D I would really appreciate if you'd review, to tell me what i could do better...**

**Little explanation: Each chapter of this fanfic (there will be more!=D ) is a short story. The title 'loving you is easy' is the subject, LOOOVE! These are little challenges between me and xNomii, wich we made because of pure boredom. she has a fanfic like this as wel, after you read this, check out hers too!  
The rules of this little game: the other tells you what couple you should write about, 3 words that you must use, the title of the story and a wordlimit. xNomii insisted that there has to be a kiss at the end of every story, so there's a kiss included in every story!**

**So, the challenge xNomii gave me here was:**

**Title: Out on the quidditchfield  
Couple: Ginny Weasly and Draco Malfoy  
Words: stuck-up, snob, eight  
Word limit: 360 words**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter *mimiiiii***

**

* * *

**

Out on the quidditchfield

It was almost dark at the quidditchfield, when the Gryffindor quidditchteam finally quit their training.

'Okay, that's enough for today. We'd better get inside. I want you all perfectly healthy next week. We CAN'T LOSE from Slytherin!' With those words Harry jumped off his broomstick.

'Ron, you should make sure you won't lose your schoes during the match, or i will curse you so that you'll never be able to put them off again!' Ron blushed.

Ginny giggled.

'Cause you've lost them, like, eight times in the last half an hour?' She poked her brother in his stomach. 'Want me to tie them for you, Ronnieponny?'

He shot her an angry glare, then walked over to Harry's side and together they walked towards the castle.

Ginny flew back up in the air. 'I'm gonna practise some more, see you tomorrow!'

'Okay, but close the fence when you're done.' Harry called over his shoulder.

'Sure, no problem!'

Then she saw someone, hiding behind the tribune

She flew around a little bit, hesitating, then decided to find out who was spying on her. Pretending to throw the quaffle towards the rings, she threw them at the tribune. Then she flew to the tribune, and looked straight in the face of Draco Malfoy.

'Malfoy, what the HELL are you DOING here? Where you spying on the team?' she yelled.

A faint blush painted his cheeks red. So he wás spying on them.

'Spying on other teams, that's against the rules! Now you know our strategy!'

Then she turned her back towards him and counted to ten, otherwise she would have hit him.

'Now, don't be such a snob, Ginny, look at me, we're having a conversation.' Malfoy said, with a faint smile.

Astonished Ginny turned around. _That stuck-up GIT!_

She was about to yell more at him, but then she saw the look on his face.

Slowly Malfoy moved closer to her.

'I'll make it up to you.' He whispered, his nose almost touched hers. 'I'll show you my strategy'

That's where his lips first touched hers.

**A/N: Soo, that's it! Like it? Hate it? please tell me! **

**yours faithfully, Nebiza**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Yeah, the second story is there!  
I thought i should upload another one just now, because i'm not sure when i'll update next time...**

**This challenge is with one of my favourite couples, THANK YOU xNomii for the idea!**

**Couple: Lily Evans and James Potter  
Title: Hide and seek  
3 words: stairs, lake, book  
word limit (boy i hate this!): first 800, but i couldn't let out anything, so i'm allowed to make it 830 **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter! mimimiiii...**

Hide and Seek

'Potter, can't you just stay away from me for ONE SINGLE DAY?' Lily Evans yelled. Her hands were clenched into fists, her knuckles whitening. She had been reading a book, sitting on a blanket, close to the lake, when James Potter had decided to give his mission 'make-Lily-realize' another shot.

'Lily, you must understand, till the day that you realize that we belong together I have to make sure i'm in the area when you do.' The tall, black haired boy smiled innocently.

What he didn't know was that that day had already come. Not that Lily would ever admit it.

'And, if that day will ever come, will you let me alone then?' Lily groaned.

Did he háve to be that persuasive? It made her uncomfortable, this way it was hard to announce that the day actually had come, after all those years.

'No, of course not, silly! Cause, if you decided you loved me, you would'nt want me to leave, now, woud you?' he answered. No, that was true. She was sure of it.

Lily made another noise of annoyance and closed her book with too much power than necessary. 'You know what, Jam-…Potter?'

'What is it, my sweet Lily? Did you realize it yet?'

Yes. 'No. Close your eyes.' Quickly, she came up with a little plan.

'Whatever you want, Tiger-Lily.'

James closed his eyes, and Lily, very silent, stood up from the blanket.

'You not looking?' she asked him.

'No, I'm not! I can't see anything!'

For one second, she was tempted to kiss him just there. Then she restrained herself. No. That was impossible.

'Er… Count to thirty, then come and try to find me!' then she ran back towards the castle.

'Ehm, okay…' James said, still sitting on the blanket, with is eyes closed. 'One, two, three…'

Lily ran up the stairs, two steps at the time, when she bumped into someone. 'Ow!' the someone yelped, with a familiar voice, as he dropped his huge book on his toes. Then he looked up, and he smiled. 'Oh, hey Lily! Why the rush?'

It was Remus Lupin.

Lily, who was breathing heavily, picked up his book. 'I'm sorry, Remus. Running for Ja- Potter.'

'Ah.' He said, and he nodded, understanding the whole situation at once. 'And why, exactly, are you running from him thís time, and why can't I see him anywhere?' He looked around, but couldn't catch even a glimpse of his friend.

'Oh, well, I told him to close his eyes and come after me in thirty seconds.'

Remus raised an eyebrow. 'Like playing hide and seek?'

Lily blushed, then nodded.

'Ah.' Remus mumbled. 'I knew it would happen.'

The colour of Lily's skin now turned into a deeper pink. 'It has not happened yet, Remus.'

'No, but it won't take long now.' He answered. Then he smiled to someone behind her, and she heard a shouted 'Lily!' from behind her.

Remus smiled to her, then stepped aside. 'You'd better go, don't want you to lose because of me.'

Lily whispered a quick 'thanks' and then rushed ahead. Behind her, she heard Remus say with a cheerful voice: 'Sorry, couldn't stop her, but go ahead, don't want you to lose because of me.'

Dear Remus. Always helping his friends.

She was near to the Great Hall when he caught her. He threw himself at her waist, and they both landed on the floor, James pinning Lily down with his arms and legs.

'Gotcha!' he said playful. 'Now, what did I win?'

Lily sighed.

'James, I-' she said, interrupting herself. No! She just couldn't say that!

Wonder slid over his face. 'Did you just call me James? You said James, you called me by my first name!'

Lily looked into James eyes, trying to make her eyes tell him what her mouth could not say. And trying not to mention the audience they suddenly had. Well, actually it wasn't that weird, seeing two people lying on the ground near to the Great Hall was already very special. But, this two people being James Potter and Lily Evans, made it even more special.

James' face came even closer, when he whispered: 'Did you… Do you… Lily?'

He had never sounded that insecure.

Lily sighed again, and in the crowd she saw a pair of amber eyes, who belonged to Remus. When he saw Lily look, he gave her two thumbs up.

She looked at James again, faintly smiling. 'Yes, James, I do.'

She saw his whole face light up with happiness in just one second.

The next second, it had finally happened. Now it would snow in July, Hippogryffs would pray before dinner and Sirius Black would get married.

Lily Evans and James Potter kissed.

**A/N: If you like it, hate it, eat it, or anything else, please review and make my day!**


	3. The closet

**Yeah, so, here comes the gayround! :D xNomii forced me to write it, i had never done somthing like it before but i have to admit it was kinda fun...**

**Couple: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter  
Title: the closet  
3 words: Snape, nailpolish and dungeons  
Word limit: 650 words**

**Enjooy!**

* * *

The closet

Draco Malfoy was walking around in the castle. He was not in a good mood. He had struggles.

Not with other Slytherins, not with other people, not even with Potter.

Potter…

Anyway.

He had struggles with himself. He walked towards the stairs, to get to the dungeons. But he didn't want to be in the dungeons, just go to the dungeons, just to be heading some place he knew.

Then, he heard talking. Familiar voices. He made a noise of annoyance, he wasn't in the mood for this. He heard the voices coming closer. He didn't want to face the owners of the voices, so he looked for something he could hide in.

Which he found. A closet. 'What the hell is this closet doing here?' was his first thought. The next was: 'Hiiiiideeeee!' and he turned the key to open the closet and jumped in, closing it behind him. Quick, he grabbed the key, so that no one would lock him up.

Just in time.

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and the way-too-smart mudblood came walking through the hall, not knowing about the boy who was hidden in the closet. They were laughing about something, and the redheaded boy threw his arm around the blackhaired one. 'Harry, you're a genius.'

Harry grinned.

Draco sighed, looking with some pain at the arm of the redhead around his friends shoulders.

When they were gone, Draco just wanted to get out of the closet when he heard footsteps. He rushed back into the closet, just in time not to be seen by professor Severus Snape. He was muttering something to himself, but what, Draco could not hear.

It was something like 'hmffkerbl…. Stupid….. no respect…. The idea…. Nail polish… grmbl…'

The teacher walked straight into the dungeons, and for the second time, Draco thought he could come out now. But he couldn't. Because he heard someone approaching, coming his way.

He sighed and closed the closet again. His eyes popped as he saw Harry Potter, walking, _alone, _right at his closet. He swallowed.

'No, go ahead, you guys, I'll be back in a minute!' Harry shouted to, probably, his friends.

Right before the closet, Harry stopped. He started digging in the pockets of his robes. 'Where is that bloody key…' he muttered.

Key? Whoops.

Draco's hand wrapped around the small key, hoping the boy outside the closet would not try to open it.

Why did Potter have the key of this closet anyway?

Couldn't he just leave his junk in that bloody tower, where it belonged?

Then he stopped thinking for a moment, because Potters green eye was at the keyhole. Draco held his breath, not knowing if he had been discovered yet. Because that would be awful.

Then he started thinking again. Would it?

Would it be that awful to be alone with Harry, just talking a bit? He had been hoping for such an opportunity for a long time, always watching Harry. Sometimes, he had noticed Harry had been looking at him.

The eye was still at the keyhole, apparently only two seconds had passed. Then it disappeared.

Harry sighed. Draco took his chance and placed his eye at the keyhole. There he was, Harry Potter, all alone. He looked at the closet with an intense glare, that made Draco shiver.

Then, Harry raised his wand and spoke '_Alohomora'_

Alohomora? Shoot!

The doors opened, and Draco fell out of the closet, on top of Harry.

One moment the boys looked at eachother, wide open eyes, not able to say a word. Then Draco thought: 'Oh, what the hell…' and he kissed Harry on the lips.

He was surprised not to feel any resistance, and when they broke the kiss after a few minutes to get some fresh air, Harry smiled widely.

'Did you just come out of the closet, Malfoy?'

**A/N: I hope you liked this one, it was fun to write anyway!**


End file.
